


Mine And Yours

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, do u ever. fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: stealing each other’s clothes goes from a fun little game to all-out war. alaska, naturally, intends on winning.





	Mine And Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - i took a break from exam revision to bang out a short, sweet, silly oneshot for you!! hope you enjoy <3
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted jun 30th 2017

Alaska didn’t remember how it had started. All she knew is that this meant war.

Okay. Perhaps that was a lie. She remembered exactly how it had started, and that only cemented the fact that this was a war she was committed to win. Yes, she remembered how it had all started. She couldn’t forget.

It was the night of the Christmas party, a week before they all broke up from work and got to retire into their homes to eat disgusting amounts of turkey and drink too much mulled wine. Alaska had been getting ready in the living room, having moved her makeup and mirror so that Sharon could get out of the shower and get ready in peace. A little while before she’d started to put makeup on, she’d heard the shower switch off and soft footsteps moving across the landing, so Alaska knew Sharon would be ready soon.

She’d been adding the final dusting of highlighter to the tops of her cheeks when it happened. In the mirror, she saw the living room door open and turned around to see Sharon smiling at her, watching her do the finishing touches on her face.

She looked stunning. Alaska looked her up and down appraisingly – she’d curled her fried, peroxide-blonde hair into soft looking waves, and her eyeshadow was a surprisingly pretty blend of festive reds and greens. Her eyes travelled downwards; she was wearing that beautiful heart locket Alaska had bought her for their two year anniversary, and –

Oh.

Alaska recognised that dress. It was white, shorter in the front and longer in the back, with ruching all the way down the front and a low neckline accompanied with long sleeves. Without a doubt it was one of Alaska’s favourites.

It was also Alaska’s dress.

Yet Sharon was wearing it, and she looked infuriatingly good in it. It hugged her hips tightly, clung to her waist, emphasised everything. Alaska’s jaw would’ve dropped had she not been so surprised.

“Is that my dress?” was her first reaction.

Sharon nodded, blinking innocently. “Yeah, do you mind? I really like it.”

Damn her. How could Alaska say no? She was drop-dead gorgeous in it, her slight extra curves filling out the spaces that Alaska’s naturally slender frame couldn’t, and it fit like a glove. Like a well made, beautiful, stolen satin glove.

“You look great, babe. How’s this eyeliner? Even?”

So Alaska said nothing. It wasn’t like she was mad. How could she be mad? Her girlfriend looked beautiful, whether the dress was Alaska’s or not, and Alaska wanted to rip it off her body for several different reasons. She wasn’t mad. A little bitter, maybe. But not mad.

Anyway. That had been how it had started.

-

But it didn’t end there. Maybe it was Alaska’s fault, maybe it wasn’t, but it was definitely Alaska’s fault for continuing it, despite the fact that Sharon had unwittingly started it. But Sharon was the beginner of it all, so Alaska continued to blame her.

Perhaps it was petty of her to carry out her revenge so soon. Did she really want to start the New Year like this? Yes, yes she did. She absolutely did, and no one was going to stop her.

“Hey pumpkin, have you seen my – ” Sharon’s words trailed off as she entered the kitchen, clutch purse held haphazardly underneath her armpit as she used her free hand to hold a bottle of champagne. “Ah. My jacket.”

Alaska smirked, wiggling her shoulders to show the item off. She knew it was one of Sharon’s favourites – a staple when she wasn’t at work – and Alaska would be lying if she didn’t adore it. She’d watched Sharon personalising it; she’d sewn on all the patches herself, hot glued the spikes to the shoulders, cut it to the length and style that she wanted it. The leather was comforting against Alaska’s bare skin… If she was honest, she’d admit that it reminded her of being a teenager, when she’d feel that very jacket pressed against her skin and taste the cigarettes and whiskey on Sharon’s breath. Not much had changed other than their age and financial status.

“You like?” Alaska teased.

Sharon raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I love. You look cute in it, it’s swallowing your tiny arms up.”

At first, Alaska thought her plan had failed, but then she saw it. That tiny glint in Sharon’s eye. The slight quirk of her eyebrow. The way she maintained steady, lidded eye contact. Her dry laugh.

It was game on.

-

All of a sudden, it was war. Alaska wasn’t sure whether she spent more time trying to guard her own wardrobe or trying to dig through Sharon’s equally guarded armoire. Either way, a fully-fledged battle with two opposing armies had been waged, and Alaska could not and would not allow Sharon to win. This was her game. Sharon had started it and Alaska was going to finish it.

They wore it all. The other’s shoes, jewellery, dresses, even a few of Sharon’s more expensive, less frequently-used lipsticks. Alaska revelled in every time she saw Sharon’s eyes narrow in silence, and cursed every time Sharon blew her a kiss whilst wearing something distinctly Alaska. There was no end in sight.

Sharon progressed it further. One Monday, the battle had slipped Alaska’s mind, and she didn’t have clue why Sharon might have been staring at her during the work day other than she thought Alaska looked nice. Her theory was proven correct at the time, when the patterned dress had been torn from her body along with Sharon’s and discarded somewhere unseen across the bedroom. Yet – of course – it had been one of Sharon’s sneak tactics, or at least an opportunity she’d had the smarts to take, and the very next morning, she turned up at work in the dress Alaska had worn the previous day.

Well, didn’t that get everyone talking.

All day, Katya kept jabbing Alaska in the arm, pointing at Sharon and cackling at inopportune moments. The Russian didn’t have a filter or an inside voice, and it had becoming increasingly clear throughout the day.

“I can’t believe she is wearing your dress. Bitch! Talk about workplace subtlety! Ladies and gentlemen, bringing to the stage, Workplace Subtlety! That fucking bitch! Oh my god. This is amazing.”

Katya rambled on and on. Alaska tried to tune her work friend out, but it was impossible not to hear the manic blonde firing off quips ranging from sweet to utterly crude. Better yet, Sharon overhead a few comments and made sure to wink, flirt or just plain kiss her cheek whenever she passed Alaska’s desk.

Nevertheless. Alaska was going to win.

She had one final plan to end all plans. Six months of a brutal clothes-stealing feud would come to an end forever, all thanks to Alaska’s ingenuity.

In all honesty, Alaska was quite excited.

She’d enlisted the help of Katya, as well as a few old friends she’d kept in touch with – Bianca who claimed she was in it for the cake, Courtney who had jumped at the idea, and Jinkx who had shrugged and tagged along. It was all perfectly set up and orchestrated, the clothes-swapping fight to end all fights. No matter how good Sharon looked in all her clothes, and no matter how nice it felt to wear something that smelled like Sharon, it was going to finish in the most spectacular of ways.

Now, all she had to do was wait.

She’d timed things perfectly. As usual, Sharon got home at six and headed straight for the shower, peeling the clothes and fake lashes off and letting the hot water clean away her makeup and any stress from the day. As soon as she was underneath the hot water, Alaska crept into the bathroom, taking Sharon’s clothes and beckoning her friends in to complete their jobs. Thankfully, with the stream of water running so loudly, Sharon didn’t hear a thing. As quickly as she could, Alaska scribbled a message on the mirror in lipstick – Sharon’s, no less – and ran from the room.

By the time she was done showering, her work clothes had been laid out in the garden, where Alaska was waiting. The washing hamper had been dragged out by Bianca. All of the wet clothes from the washing machine had been removed by Jinkx and strung up on the washing line. Everything from the dryer had been folded into warm, neat piles and stacked on top of the table, in which Katya was currently resting her head and mumbling about fabric softener.

During the day, whilst Sharon had been working, Alaska had taken the liberty of removing everything from both of their wardrobes, even ransacking the drawers for spare socks, bras, underwear, anything. It had been quite the sight for her friends to see everything they wore displayed out in the garden, once again neatly folded and stacked. However, for this to work, it needed to happen.

Sharon stepped out of the shower, her eyesight slightly blurry without her contacts or glasses to hand. She reached out for the towel on the radiator, wrapping the fluffy material around her body and making her way into the bedroom. Nothing appeared to be out of place, although she’d expected to see Alaska. Perhaps she was out getting groceries, or visiting her mom. It was weird of her not to leave a note, though.

After stumbling around to find her glasses, Sharon walked towards her wardrobe in search of something comfortable. Pyjamas, maybe. She wasn’t going anywhere, and she didn’t have nearly enough energy to be dressing nicely or to steal something of Alaska’s. That took too much effort. Only…

Sharon blinked. Once, twice.

Her wardrobe was empty.

Surely this was a joke. Was Alaska playing an elaborate prank? Had there been a burglary? Why was everything gone? Only hangers remained, swinging sadly from the force that Sharon had flicked through them. Nothing, not a single item was there.

“What the fuck…” She muttered, moving instead towards her chest of drawers. If she could at least find an old vest and some scrappy shorts, she’d be fine. She could get her own back on Alaska later, but for now…

Nothing. Empty.

“Goddammit Alaska!”

Ever persistent, Sharon kept looking. The washing machine was empty, stopped mid-load. The dryer had nothing in it. The ironing pile had vanished. Even everything of Alaska’s was gone. In essence, the house was devoid of clothes. The house was as naked as Sharon beneath her towel.

In a last ditch attempt, Sharon re-entered the bathroom. Of course, the washing basket was empty, but what caught her eye that had escaped her notice before was the lipstick on the mirror.

Come into the garden. Love you xxx

“Fucking witch.” Sharon cursed, shaking her head as an affectionate smile made its way onto her face. It was so typically Alaska to go over the top like this.

The grass tickled Sharon’s feet as she stepped out into the garden, but she didn’t pay any attention to the strange sensation. It looked as though the back garden had been transformed into an oddly open clothes store, with everything she owned strung up and displayed for the world – or in this case, the grinning faces of Katya, Jinkx, Courtney, Bianca and Alaska – to see. Instantly, she burst out laughing as Alaska walked forwards.

“I hate you so much. Why are they here? I have nothing to wear!” Sharon exclaimed.

Alaska giggled. “I told you to stop stealing my things!”

“You didn’t!” Sharon protested.

Alaska considered her. “Okay, I didn’t. But this war has gone on for long enough.”

She took hold of Sharon’s hands, idly playing with her fingers as she talked. “I’m ending it once and for all, which is why I came up with this elaborate scheme and got all our friends involved in it- are you serious?”

Sharon frowned at Alaska’s sudden change in tone. “What?”

“You’re wearing something of mine again?”

“Wait, what?” Sharon said, perplexed. “I’m literally wearing a towel. Nothing else. What are you talking about?”

“No,” Alaska said distractedly, gesturing. “Not the towel. Your finger. Are you serious?”

Sharon looked down at her hands in confusion. She wasn’t wearing anyt-

“Sharon. That’s my ring.”

Alaska’s serious facade melted away as she tried to cling onto it. For a few moments, Sharon was utterly breathless, staring at the piece of jewellery on her hand in a mixture of shock, awe and adoration.

“…Alaska?”

“Sharon!” Alaska tried, giggling as she attempted to bring back her acting. “I just bought that!”

“For you!” Katya piped up, instantly ducking down again as Alaska shot her a look.

Sharon’s heart thundered. She lifted her eyes to meet Alaska’s, noticing instantly that they were sparkling. A rosy blush had started to spread across her cheeks, the hint of a shy smile gracing the edge of her lips.

“I bought you this so you would stop stealing my things, and vice versa…” Alaska began, her smile growing. “Because, if you wear this ring… what’s mine is yours. What’s yours is mine.”

Bianca scoffed from behind a wet t-shirt. “You call that a proposal, queen? Get down and say the damn words already!”

Sharon burst into laughter, the sound betraying her choked-up voice and the tears glistening in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Alaska lowered herself to the ground and looked up at her girlfriend.

“Will you marry me?”

She didn’t need an answer. Alaska was practically pulled to her feet, eagerly meeting Sharon’s lips with the same excitement of her now-fiancée as they embraced. Behind all the clothes, a few weak cheers arose, mostly lead by Courtney who sounded as though she were in tears herself.

“I love you,” Sharon whispered, hardly able to find her voice.

“I love you too.” Alaska whispered back.

“Alaska?” Sharon added, waiting for Alaska’s acknowledgement before continuing. “I’m gonna steal your fucking wedding dress.”


End file.
